


Могилы в Центральном Парке, или Зачем Финч возит с собой лопату?

by traincrash



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e16, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помните, в серии 3.16, когда убили мистера Диллинджера, Финч, чтобы его похоронить, достал из багажника заранее приготовленную лопату? Вот интересно, зачем бы жителю Нью-Йорка постоянно возить ее с собой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Могилы в Центральном Парке, или Зачем Финч возит с собой лопату?

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик не вписывается в официальный тайм-лайн сериала. Но сама серия 3.16 настолько сильно этот тайм-лайн нарушает, что я сочла возможным сдвинуть взрыв на пароме на 10-12 месяцев назад.

Финч с сожалением смотрит в мертвые глаза мистера Диллинджера и идет доставать из багажника лопату. Да, теперь он возит ее с собой постоянно. Копая очередную могилу, он думает о том, что будет, если их всех найдут. Решат, наверное, что в Нью–Йорке завелся новый маньяк.  
  
Монтгомери, Прайс, Хоппер. И вот теперь Диллинджер. За недолгие несколько месяцев, как он начал свой Крестовый поход из одного человека, Финч хоронит уже четвертого оперативника. Он понял, что надо менять принципы их подбора, уже после Прайса, но до сих пор не знает - как. Люди, владеющие нужными ему навыками и готовые действовать за пределами закона (за соответствующее вознаграждение), все похожи в одном - им плевать. Плевать на Номера, на спасение жизней. Им все равно - спасать или убивать. И Финч понятия не имеет, как найти того, кто - не продаст.  
  
Хотя... Перед его глазами все стоит увиденная сегодня сцена - агент Риз - как он нынче себя называет, - отпускающий человека, которого ему приказали убить. Да, мистер Диллинджер правильно догадался, Финч его знает. Исследовал его прошлое, когда они - еще с мистером Хоппером - пытались спасти Джессику Арндт. Тогда им повезло, Джессика отделалась сломанной рукой, и Финч достаточно знал о домашнем насилии, чтобы понимать - на какое-то время она вне опасности. Следующие после "инцидента" недели - может, даже месяцы - муж будет внимателен и заботлив, будет дарить цветы и приносить кофе в постель. Пока ее номер не выпадет снова.  
  
Тогда и всплыло имя агента Риза - бывший бойфренд, может быть угрозой. На самом деле, имя, конечно, было другое, но Финчу проще думать о нем как о Ризе, потому что встреченный сегодня незнакомец ничем не напоминает улыбчивого сержанта группы Дельта. Его лицо, кажется, позабыло, как это - улыбаться. Финч не может подобрать слов, чтобы описать его глаза - больные? мертвые? А, вот - глаза человека, которого тошнит от собственного существования. И - Финч чувствует встрепенувшуюся в душе надежду - быть может, человека, для которого Номера не будут просто _работой_.  
  
Да. Финч установит за ним мониторинг - как только закончит с мистером Диллинджером. Он вздыхает, с трудом выпрямляя раскалывающуюся от боли спину. Сталкивает своего бывшего помощника в неглубокую могилу - глубже ему просто не выкопать - и начинает закапывать. Земля падает на неподвижное лицо, засыпая глаза. Финч не может сдержать дрожи.  
  
***  
  
Через неделю номер миссис Арндт выпадет вновь. Финч еще не успеет найти нового оперативника, и ничего не сможет сделать. Еще через неделю следы агента Риза затеряются в Китае. Финч увидит его снова только два месяца - и еще одну могилу (мистер Уитсмор) - спустя, в больнице, где тот узнает о смерти Джессики. И вот тогда у него будут действительно _мертвые_ глаза.  
  
Еще через полгода (Эрнандес и диАнджело) Финч пошлет своего адвоката - то есть, адвоката Харольда Партриджа - вытащить мистера Риза из полиции, а нанятых специально для такого случая телохранителей - привезти его на место встречи. Грязный, обросший бродяга не будет ничем напоминать ни элегантного и смертельного агента ЦРУ, ни предыдущих оперативников, но Финч предложит ему работу все равно. И мистер Риз - после некоторого "убеждения" - ее примет.  
  
Через пару месяцев Финч впервые назовет его Джоном, а вскоре будет нестись, давя на педаль газа, на подземную парковку госпиталя, с одной только мыслью - спасти. И лопаты в его багажнике больше не будет. 


End file.
